The wayward soldier
by Stonesoldier
Summary: first time writer, AU pairings to come... might be a one shot.Raven is in Gotham orphange, and garfield is here as well. just another morning.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Fanfic, I don't know when I will be able to make the next chapter becuase I am being deployed to Iraq but I will try to update as much as I can. Please R&R.

Disclamer: I own nothing but my Character Triven.

* * *

Raven Roth, the name almost screams dark and lonely. And after meeting her you would be right. But not always was this girl a dark and reclusive soul that was bound to a dark and solitary life of self hate and sadness. No once she was happy with her family, yes there were three of them and that made her happy. Her mother was tall and beautiful, with a voice that could calm even the harshest storm. There was never a hateful part in all her being, nature seem to sense that she was pure as they come and even small animals would come to her out on the late afternoon outings they had together.

Raven, back then only five years old had a laugh that seemed to make rain clouds run away so the sun would shine just for her. Born with dark almost black hair that when the light of the sun hit, the illusion that it her hair really violet would be seen. When she would run it seemed to her that she could fly, or smoothing very close to it and she would imagine she was a bird and fly everywhere she ever wanted to see. But always to come home to where her mother and brother were, a safe haven from all of the worlds troubles and tribulations.

Yes a brother, there were three after all. Triven, was a small yet cubby fellow, only three years of age, he could walk and talk very well. Though the world around him seemed to hold more than just light and pretty colors, no there was a magic to it that seem to sing to only him. He wanted to learn about them all and many a time had he been found hiding under the hay with some small animal or thing as if trying to learn its secrets.

But this story isn't as happy as it would seem, for there was another in this happy families life that would soon make a decision that would change the fate of all three…..

* * *

_8th August,– Small Farmstead out side of Malian Head, Ireland_

A tall man, in a dark cloak and a low brimmed Stetson hat stands on the road atop a small hill that over looks a quite farmstead. The golden red glow of the setting sun behind him seems to surround him in an almost hell fire aura. As he lights a cigar with no apparent match you can see his face is very badly scared. The light from the cigar gives his eyes a spookish yellow glow, as the scars on his face seem to move with the dancing embers of the smoking tobacco in his teeth. His cold stare never leave the farm stead he has searched so long to find. He slowly starts to make his way down the valley…..

Flames engulfed the house; there were screams from in side that no body would hear. The same man with the scared face and yellow eyes stands in front of the house watching the flames dance in to the air. As if they danced only for him and to please him. A small girl lay at his feet, seemingly dead expect or the irregular breathing and the dark blood stain that is on the left side of her face. The screams of a slow death start to die into the sound of the crackling and burning wood of the house. As this man looks down at the child now arousing at his feet he says in a strained voice "No child now is not the time for your awakening" and that was the last thing a the girl would remember was the scream of someone dieing and the heat of a fire burning her.

* * *

**_8 years later_**

"Alright you little hellions time to get up" crackled the voice of the care taker of the orphans of Gotham city. Raven rolled over in her dark one room space, dark lavender curtains covered the one window that look strait at The Wayne tower.

She slowly moved out of bed taking in the look of the room, with Evanescence posters on one wall, while a book shelf on the other held old books of dark horror and poetry. Through her favorite was Edgar Allen Poe that was always in her back pack.

It was very uncommon for orphans to even have a room to them self. But Raven was a different case; she had been in and out of every foster home on this side of the coast. She got the label of problem child as she never wanted to play with the other kids or do anything but read old books.

She was always in trouble for some reason fighting or breaking out. On her 12th birthday she got caught sneaking into the upper floor trying to get to the roof and escape her prison.

Her looks and dress style didn't help things much ether as she chose only dark clothing giving her the gothic look that scared most families (and everyone else for that matter) when the saw her.

The light skinned Goth looked about her room and nodded to her self "Another day in hell-"her thoughts where interrupted when the loud speaker went off again "the bus for Gotham Unified School leaves in 3 minutes."

Raven cursed her self for being so slow; unlike most outcasts she liked school. It was a time to reflect and get away from the constant codling and pressures of the orphanage staff always trying to make her '_play nice'_ with the other children.

After a quick change she was out the door and down the slick hall way heading down to the front to catch the bus. She would have to grab something at the school, though she didn't have a lot of money but the orphanage did provide them with a weeks worth of money for food and things.

She was by no means slow, only 5'8" and 120lbs she could run at a good pace for a long distance though she never likes sports she found that most people couldn't out run her. This made it nice when she would dodge the others that would throw things at her.

As she made it to the front she saw the bus start to take off, and screamed with frustration as a few kids in the back made rude gestures at her and waved as the bus pulled away.

Then as if the world wasn't out to get her again the driver slammed on the brakes and the doors open. Raven just stood there looking at the bus when a kid with bright green hair poked his head out of the door and called to her with a grin as large as his face. "Come on Rea, or did you want to walk to school and get detention with Mr. Mod again?"

As she sprinted towards the bus, she glared hatefully at the green haired boy "I told you not to call me that Garfield" she said as she punched him in the arm hard.

"Dude….its Gar" he says as he rubbed his shoulder and got back to his seat.

"Then don't call me Rae, it is Raven" she said as she pushed him over to sit next to him. "Thanks for stopping the bus" she said in an annoyed whisper as she looked through her bag for her C.D. player.

Gar just grinned and continued to look out the window as the city rolled by. Raven shook her head at the strange green haired boy.

Garfield Logan was possibly the only boy who did not stop smiling. He stood at just under the 5' mark which made him the shortest thirteen year old that lived in the orphanage. They say his parents died in some accident four years ago when he came to live at the Orphanage.

What ever the reason, Raven's life hadn't been the same since. Most kids would leave her alone apart from the teasing or the occasional threats, but not Garfield or Gar as he told everyone to call him. Nope he seemed to make it his life mission to annoy Raven, he kept popping in to see her or try to make her laugh or something stupid which would end him up in trouble.

But he never got tried of trying, and he never gave up. Even if he was out matched, he would always stand up for what ever he felt was right. This means he had a lot of enemies but also a lot of others that respected him, Raven almost smiled to her self as she glanced at him.

Sudden jolt brought her back to reality, as the bus stopped and they arrived at Gotham Unified School….


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it is taking so long but the army life kinda kicks a persons butt. Heres chapter 2 again please R&R, it helps for future improvement of the story.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Gotham unified school, a place where all the types of Gotham's citizens would send there children for that thing called higher learning. Tall and dark the building was built by the Wayne Corporation, like most things in this city were. Five stories of black steel and brick, with large imposing gargoyles that seemed to warn off all that would try to bring harm to this place, covered every corner that wasn't barred or fenced off. A large police officer stood at the entrance with a metal detector scanning students and teachers alike. While he was checking for weapons of any kind, a pair of police dogs walks the halls sniffing students and lockers for drugs or anything else that might come up. All this made Raven almost laugh in side, because she knew no matter what they did drugs, guns and knifes always found there way into the school.

Yes, like the harsh streets that they the adults tried so hard to protect them from. The school had become just another battleground for that wheelers and dealers of Gotham's under world. Though most of the students never saw much of it because either they choose not to or trouble just stayed away from them. However, such is not the case of our young Goth; no Raven long ago discovered the world beneath the china doll face of the school. The place that you could get almost anything you wanted for a price. Drugs, liquor, even homework and test answers if you knew the right place to look. Though lately she tended to stay away from those places, that crowd seemed to find her.

As Raven want to open her locker, she heard the sickly snickers of girls behind her. She turned after retrieving her books to see "the pack" as they had been named. And rightly so, as there was about six of them. All on the cheer squad. Though they all came from power and money the two worst to be feared was Kitten and Terra. Though Raven was never really intimidated by there scare tactics, or impressed with there way to get things easily from people like Garfield. But she still steered clear of them when she could, but sometimes she couldn't… "Hey Roth who are you going to the dance with?" came the silky drone of Kitten's voice "oh that is right, who would want to go with a freak like you?" with that came the ever present laughter of the Pack. "Yeah not like she could even find anything to where to the spring formal, her being an orphan and all. Her mom probably left her on the door step the day she was born." That came from Terra, but before Raven could say anything to defend her self, the bell rang and she sprinted to Mr. Mod's math class.

She slammed her books down on her desk and started to swear under her breathe, which scared a few people around her. The only one not scared by this was Kori. The exchange student that set next to her, in Ravens' mind she was just like Garfield an annoyance that wouldn't go away. Though Kori was always so full of questions about Raven, like she was a subject or something. Kori wasn't mean or nosy but just honestly curious about life in general. And seeing as how Raven was her only friend, or at least that is what Kori protests to, Raven would be the one to get the onslaught of the days questioning. Although today she was very with drawn and closed off, Raven enjoying the silence didn't bother to ask what the matter as class started was.

Math class want by rather well, as usual Gar was yelled at for making Vic Stone laugh out load and make Mr. Mod loose his spot in the lesson. The rest of the day was rather uneventful until lunch. In the crowded cafeteria Raven sat in her usual spot over in a corner looking over one of her poetry books while Kori chattered on and on about the Grayson fellow that she liked. Then for some strange reason Kori became silent which caused Raven to have to look up from her book to see why.

And her answer was there because moving across from them was Richard Grayson, though he was shorter than most boys his age (excluding Gar), people would move out of his way when he walked the halls as he was the air to the Wayne fortune. At least that was the rumors going around the school, but what ever the reason for his slow stroll over to the table where the two girls sat wasn't anything to do with his legal affairs.

"Excuse me, your Kori right?" he said in a soft almost sleepy voice that made Kori almost fall and Raven all most throw up at the sight of her friend. "Yes, Yes. Did you need something?" she said hurriedly and then blush at the sounding of being too excited. But Richard just smiles softly and asked, "I know we haven't had a lot of time to spend with each other but I was wondering if I could escort you to the dance this Saturday."

Kori almost choked on her sandwich that was dripping with mustard and had to cough several times before she could breathe, but eventually said yes. With a pleased smile The Grayson boy gave her his number and told her he would pick her up at 6:30pm sharp. But during all of this Terra's words just kept echoing in Raven's mind, they annoyed her so much that she ditched the next two classes.

Now she really hated to miss her physics class, but she was ahead in all the work so she didn't see any reason not to. That and she had gym after lunch and the coach was always trying to get her to "push her self" as he called it. She laughed harshly to her self at that. "All that coach wanted to do was look up the girl's dresses; it was amazing who they let teach these days."

As she neared the Gym, she made a left away from the large doors and darted along the outer wall until she hit the fence where all the smokers would go between classes to get there fix. Moving one of the large dumpsters aside she ducked into the hole between the fence and the wall. No doubt, it was made by some teenager trying to get out of this school to get some kind of fix of something or another. When she was sure the coast was clear she darted to the back alley, avoiding the police, and the supervisors that where paid by the school to guard the children from them selves.

Now for any normal person this would have been extremely difficult, Raven just seemed to melt into the shadows. As if her will not to be caught would turn the head of someone or make the guard dogs not find her sent. It was as if she was magical, "now that is silly, stop thinking like that" she berated her self as she slipped past two officers walking different directions. Once she was out side of the fence line, she slowed down her sprint to a walk as not to draw any more attention to her self. Just down the street was her favorite bookstore The Dark Lords…..


	3. Chapter 3

The Dark Lords, possibly the only book shop that was not a coffee shop slash bookstore. Set on a corner just down from where the old Gotham movie theater, the same one Raven remembered where she had hear that Bruce Wayne's parents had met there fate one late night, it was a wonder it stayed open in this part of town. Yes three stories of dark black stone that seemed to draw light away from the rest of the street even in the middle of a hot summers day. Black thick steel bars blocked all the windows, though they seemed to be there to keep something in. Two large oak doors, that rumor had it had been made in Scotland and flown in by the owner, sat as a sort of a portal between the cruel out side and the dark lit area that lay beyond. A portal that Raven happily entered, for this portal was the gateway to not only freedom for a time from the annoying out side world. But it also gave her the small security would need to let her guard down and relax. And such was the rush of emotions that she felt for this place, a hair line smile broke the ice solid mask that was her outer face. When window broke across the street it caused her to quicken her pace hurried inside as not to be around when the police got there and started asking questions. Because as much as Raven didn't care about getting into trouble, the Orphanage was very strict on the punishment for ditching school.

As she push through the large wooden door the soft smell of old books, and melted candles engulfed her, she breathed deep the smell as she walked in and headed for her usual spot way back in the corner. As she walked among the large rows of book shelves she took in her surroundings. Long thick oak and pine shelves that where 3feet wide, and stretched as high as the ceiling. While in the inner most part of the room where tables and soft chairs where placed in neat rows so the many people that came here could work, and read. Yes this place was the home to Raven, here she wasn't a freak or weird just one of the many that came to read and enjoy the quite company.

As she ran her fingers over the titles of the books trying to decide what to read today, she noticed a soft scratching sound. After a few moments of listening to the sound, her own curiosity got the better of her as she moved among the towers of knowledge she came to one of the off corners of the arts section. As she neared she crouched closet to the floor, peeking around the corner she saw a small figure hunched over a table with many, many stacks of books about it.

The figure seemed to be taking notes, satisfied Raven start to turn away when the figure stop his writing and stood to stretch. Her breathe caught as she was shocked to see that the figure had almost pure white hair, and his eyes held a kind of violet tint to them, eyes that seemed to take in the world and learn everything about it. Eyes that always seemed to be searching for something, something that seemed to just be beyond this persons reach. He wore a dark orange sweater, and black cargo pants. Though hints of a deep red scar where seen on his right hand, also near the neck line of his sweater. But what really caught her attention was that his face seemed to stand out in her mind. As if this was something she had been missing all her life and now had found it. Scared by these feelings she hid behind the shelf a books, taking a deep breath she wanted to glance back, to run to this person and tell him that she was the object of his search and she was looking for him too. But fate was not with her totally on this day, for as she turned the corner to look again a large hand grabbed her shoulder saying "there you are Miss. Roth" was the ruff voice of one of the orphanage workers "you are going straight to the head man" he said as he pulled her off.

All Raven could think about was running back to the young man with the white hair, but struggle as she might she wasn't strong enough to get away from the iron grip. After much yelling and grounding and such Raven was sent back to her room at the orphanage. And there she cried, and as she cried the weather out side seem to reflect her moods as a thunderstorm the likes Gotham hasn't seen in years ravaged the city. And for the next few years she would go back to that book store, but never to see the boy with the white hair, and searching eyes.

4:30 am, Friday in the bird coop atop the orphanage

All night Kitten and Terra's words echoed in her head, and as Raven thought about it the more she cried and the more she cried the more she thought about it. And the freak thunderstorm that seemed to engulf the city wasn't making things any better. Looking up to the sky Raven searched the clouds for some kind of answer knowing all to well that one would never come.

Or so she thought, but what she didn't see is that lurking in the shadows just behind her was a small figure who crept silently towards her, holding something close to it so form of this late night stalker can't be seen, during the many flashes of light from the thundering colossus from over head. As neared this dark figure neared Raven, the hair on the back of her neck stood up and she shivered spinning around just in time to come face to face with this cloaked figure.

Never being on to play the damsel in distress, Raven lunged at the figure and started to wrestle it to the ground. In the fray of arms and legs Raven be came pinned to the ground under the figure who said, "Rae calm down, I think you broke my nose" Painting heavily she said "Garfield? What the hell were you doing?" She said climbing off of him, for the first time she noticed the blanket wrapped around him as she grabbed his arm to help him up.

"I went to see you because I missed ya at school, but you weren't in your room so…" he shrugged as he pointed up here. He held out the blanket to Raven and smiled, but this smile wasn't as goofy as the ones he did to everyone else. No this smile was the one that he saved only for Raven. It showed a warmth and welcome that some times scared Raven, because when she would look into his eyes she would notice that there was something for than just friendship there.

With a sigh Raven took the blanket and wrapped it around her self then moved back under the shelter of the bird coop from the storm. Gar Moved to sit next to her and just sat there quietly, just seeming to be lost in the sounds of the night air. Then softly he said "So you going to the dance on Saturday?" When Raven didn't answer he pressed on saying "Because I don't have a date and was kind of you know….wondering if…ya might" He trailed off and started to blush looking down at his shoes.

Raven just sat there watching him for a long time trying to figure out why he was doing this. When she finally spoke her words had a cold edge to them "Don't need any pity from anyone" He saw the sting her words made, the look of pain on his face and the water forming around those big green eyes of his. Her heart began to burn, with something that she had never new before, all of-sudden the only thing she wanted to do was wrap up this little green hair boy in her arms and never let him go. She wanted to feel his touch on her skin, hear is stupid jokes and never be apart from him.

She shook off the feeling with a cold shiver, but for some reason it didn't seem wrong at all to have those feelings. Gar's words brought her back to the real world "Hey I am not trying to pity you, I just wanted to go to the dance with you. Just as friends, but if you think I am doing it out of pity you can just go and ….." before he could finish his words, and long before Raven actually new what she was doing. She leaned over and had kissed him on the cheek and said "I would love to go with you Garfield" Stunned he just looked at her and nodded, because what was more surprising than that kiss was the fact that Raven Roth was smiling. And to this little man with Green eyes and hair was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

And just that moment the clouds stopped there torrent of the earth to give the two a moment of pure silence. But like anything being held back it had to break, and break it did as he rain came crashing down around them so did the windows below them on the building across the street. The two jumped up and ran from the noise hand in hand.

As raven snuck back into her room using the fire escape she felt, for the first time since she could remember, happy enough to fly. Like she was floating on air as she changed and went to sleep to have dreams of Dancing the night away she didn't notice that a few things in the room were really floating. Nor did she notice that a figure with yellow eyes was watching her through the bared window of her room……


	4. Chapter 4

Saturday 6:30 am- The Gotham Mall

"_its way to early for this"_ thought Raven as she was being drug around by Kori, who upon finding out that Raven had been asked to the dance, decided that Raven and her needed to go and shop. Raven hated shopping for clothes, what she hated worse was shopping for dresses. And if her loathing of anything girly could possibly go any deeper, she couldn't stand to pick out formal wear.

Now add all these dislikes, blended into a hate smoothie then sprinkle all the annoying teenage girls from her school there as well. Toss in a dash of load, pop music which always makes her head hurt, and mix with the fact that she was up before 1 o'clock in the afternoon on a Saturday. And you have an episode in teenage drama just waiting to explode.

As she walked the crowded ways of mall, looking into the stores to see crowds of girls with there male tagalongs shopping for things to wear tonight, or some just sharing a smoothie and making lovey-dovey eyes at each other. It made her realize just how truly alone she was, but instead of being able to wallow in her self pity in peace. Kitten, arm in arm with her latest catch from the football team who seemed almost all muscle and no brains what so ever, walked up to her and smiled a cruel smirk saying "Oh the little orphan girl watching the rest of the school get ready for a dance that she is not going to."

Raven was more surprised of what happened next, for help seemed to come from a very unexpected place.

"She has a date for the Dance, Kitten." Came a soft almost kind voice from the back of the group. "It is Garfield Logan, and I think they look good for each other." Now this statement in its self was something of a shock as no one but Kori, or Gar would have stood up to Kitten for Raven. And as the group of tagalongs parted there stood Terra with a soft but cold gaze settling on Raven as she stepped up with her own boy toy in tow.

"So lets cut her some slack just for today shall we" She said as she smoothly turned her gaze to Kitten, as her tone how ever polite was still commanding. For all her pomp, Kitten was never the real brains behind most of the antics the Pack did. No it was cool, calculated Terra that called the shots.

Kitten just glared, not at Terra, but at Raven. Who for all her amazement just smirked back at Kitten. Being beaten by Raven was on thing, but to be shown up in front of all her friends by Terra was like shooting a missile at a piñata. Total, and utter devastation. Turning in a huff, Kitten stalked away dragging her 'date', along with the rest of the group.

Turning around to head the other way she said to Raven "This doesn't make us friends, I still hate you but I will be damned if _SHE_ will let anything ruin tonight for anyone." And as she walked away, toward the exit, Raven just stood in shock and wonderment.

But never being one to let her mind wonder for long she pushed it back in her mind to think about later. As she moved off to find something that she could wear for this dance. And as she did she thought about Garfield, and as she thought about him. She started to hum along to the music in her head, which was strange because she hated Savage Garden's "I Knew I Loved You"…..

_ELSE WHERE IN THE MALL_

"_I know that it might sound more than a little crazy…_" Those where the words that pounded out of a pair of neon green head phones and in to the owners years. Garfield wandered aimlessly around the mall, looking for something to get Raven for not only was her birthday. Listen to this song somehow made him think more of Raven, which calmed his hyper-active self down so he could focus on the task at hand.

Passing shops that involved most teenage girl habits, clothes, piercing, hair and nails, but what caught is eye for some reason was a little book store that was pushed in to the rear corner of one the side alleyways. Though with people all around no one really seemed to notice it was there, and having an overly high sense of curiosity made Garfield head in and check it out.

Among the books and old looking skeletons of animals and other such things that just plain creped out Garfield, he searched until for some strange reason finding the object of his search. A large black book, or tome as the teachers called it, he picked it up but found he couldn't read the writing on the cover as it was warn and old. As if guided by some cosmic hand he opened it, and started to flip through the pages..

"Boring" he thought and made to return it back to the table. Then as an after thought he picked it back up and smiled thinking "I bet Raven would love this book, she has all kinds of things like this in her room." He moved to the counter where a boy with white hair and a large red mark on his hand and neck sold it to him for an not all to cheep price.

Placing the book in to his backpack, and looking at his watch he headed out of the store and over to meet Victor Stone at the tux shop to get fitted for tonight. If he had a mind to look over his shoulder he would have seen the boy behind the desk walking out of the store that seemed to return to one of those _AS SEEN ON TV _stores. And he would have noticed the large man with yellow eyes that seemed to be fallowing him, as well as the soft humming coming from the book now stashed away in his backpack…..


End file.
